


Cloudburst

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Cute Bucky Barnes, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sweet Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: Hey guys!This is pretty short but it's been raining so here you go! I actually really like this so let me know how you feel about it! Happy reading!





	Cloudburst

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is pretty short but it's been raining so here you go! I actually really like this so let me know how you feel about it! Happy reading!

The soft patter of the rain against the window of your small house was the only thing you heard as you leaned against the countertop, gazing out the large window at the front of the house. The dark haze of the rainclouds hovering over your home caused a giddy feeling to spread throughout you and you pushed yourself from the granite counter and threw your boots on before making your way outside, minus a hood and an umbrella. But you did that on purpose.

You had always loved the rain and you tried to resist the urges but you couldn't help it. You loved the rain so much you could stand in it for hours, running around and jumping in puddles as it soaked your hair and clothes. Despite how wrinkled your skin would become, that never held you back.

Once you were outside, you let a smile grace your face as you stepped out from under the covered patio and let the rain hit you. It was only sprinkling but you didn't mind. You still loved it. You let your gaze lift to the dark, foggy clouds above you and released a soft giggle when you realized that you could see no blue in the sky - only clouds - which meant that it would be raining for a while.

The rain began to rapidly fall faster and faster until it was pouring cold rainwater on top of you and all around you. You blinked when a raindrop landed on your eyelash and leaped into a nearby puddle.

The sound of the front door opening brought a smile onto your face as you glanced over to see Bucky emerge from the house with a worried look on his face. "Doll, come back inside. You're gonna get sick." Bucky watched as you threaded your fingers through your wet hair and shook your head.

"I won't get sick, James." You smiled and jogged over to the super soldier with a goofy grin plastered across your face. "Come in the rain with me!" You took his hand and gently pulled on it. You wouldn't drag him out unless he gave consent.

He sighed and shook his head but a ghost of a smile formed on his face. "Alright, I'll come with you."

You cheered and pulled him with you, having the time of your life singing, dancing, and playing in the rain with your boyfriend.

 

"Ugh I hate myself," You groaned and threw your head back against the headboard. "Bucky, why didn't you tell me I would get sick!" You felt like your ears were about to pop and your nose was stuffed with cotton.

Bucky's head popped out from behind the bathroom door and he chuckled softly. "I did tell you, Baby Doll." He walked over and placed a tender kiss to your forehead. "I'll take care of you." He smiled and left for a few minutes only to return with a plate of your favorite food and a cup with your favorite drink in it. "Disney?"

"Hell yeah." You giggled and snuggled up to your boyfriend and played with the metal of his left arm while watching your favorite Disney movie. You both spent the rest of the day in bed on a Disney marathon. Who knew the next day you would feel better than ever? And all because you had the best boyfriend ever.


End file.
